Simple Affections
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Patricia Rachester Hirose a mother of three is having trouble being a mother to one.


Title: Simple Affections

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Patricia Rachester-Hirose is currently in search of her youngest son who is taking his months break after he finally graduated on his service however she was still sad knowing her son decided to continue and would have a permanent position in the Military as he is fond of the field work. It terrifies her knowing she might lose him like she almost did to Yuu, however Yuu had great faith on the child and he has some skill on the field that she hadn't witnessed yet.

Patricia for the past days after the boy arrived she had been trying to worm her way to his heart after she had an idea how she would approach him, the boy isn't comfortable to her yet because of the trauma and now she needs to be persistent and make him comfortable with her by being with him all the time.

Usui and Misaki who are now permanent residents of the Raven castle are at times cornering the boy so that Patricia may have the chance tp converse with him, however he likes to remain silent and would just nod or shake his head.

"Gerard, dear?" she called to her eldest son who's playing mobile internet games with his grandfather and being humiliated as he is losing to his grandfather who is laughing at the moment.

"Yes, mother?" he replied without looking up.

"Have you seen your baby brother?" she asked.

"Probably tending his ATV or in his cabin, or either he's in town looking for things, but maybe he's in his Cabin, he likes to stay there" he continued and his mother thanked him, on her way she found Yuu tending on his fishing pole and adventure bag packing some things like he would always do.

"I remember whenever I take out your old bag and things showing it to Scotty his eyes would shine and asked me if he can have his own pack too" she mused when the boy was just six having to love his father's interest, "He is so much like you" she told her husband who chuckled and topped on what he was doing and pulled her close to him comforting and rubbing her back.

"At least you had time with him when he was little, the only thing that I had is a picture of our family and he was just a new born baby" he told, "I wish I was there in his first fishing trip, his first hunt and all his first just like you did" he told, "I'm having a hard time bonding with him since he's good at slipping away" he bitterly chuckled, "He really is in the Ghost recon" he sighed as he finds himself amused and amazed at his son's enlist to the most elite squad the UN can assemble.

"I remember that time when he showed me the little candy metal container he had?" she giggled, he copied your pouch and placed some few needs there and he was so happy with it until Father bought him a brown pouch where he can properly place his stuff in" she mused at the memories with a sad smile and pulled out her phone looking for the childhood pictures of her sons, she organized all her folders so she can find them easily, photographs were scanned and saved on her phone so she can always carry an organized folder of her children.

"I was so hesitant when your friend Ladvan…" she thought and assumed the name correct.

"Lieutenant Ladvan, yes" confirmed by Yuu.

"Gave him your folding knife… together with your cordage bracelet with a blade, compass and some spark making thing? Here, this one?" she showed her five years old baby boy who was over the moon smiling and cuddling the things he received, "He told him gave those things are yours and you gave them to him to hand it to Scott if you ever don't get back, he felt bad leaving you guys on that mission so he was obliged to give it to him although it took him years since he was on another duty and he never had time to give it to us, he does not want to send it via mail since it was a sign of disrespect so he chose the right moment, he even told Scotty stories about you also"

"Remind me to thank him later" he chuckled.

"He then kept it on his brown pack, here, this is the one" and showed him the TravTac single sling small survival bag with Tasmanian Tiger admin pouch with various compartments, there was a black pen, a brown note pad, whistle, a mini first aid kit and his favorite camo printed Leatherman squirt PS4 mini multi-tool strapped on the side, "It was funny when he would go to his scool bringing his bwown pouch with him and asking me to strap it on his bag, the single sling bag is the one he fancied and refused to leave for school without it" she giggled, "The bracelet was hanged outside his bag since he can't wear them yet it was too big for him, although he would fiddle it first for good luck whatever he was doing"

"Mother, Scott is in his cabin… I saw him earlier" Gerard saw his mother and step father talking and informed her that he found his brother.

Patricia thanked her eldest son and went out with Yuu, on their way, Misaki and Usui just came back from their political duties as they are attending on behalf of the Duke, together with them is Alexis and Marrine, Marrine who's holding a big container filled with freshly baked cookies.

"Are you looking for Scotty?" asked by Usui.

"Yes, and Gerard told me he is in his cabin by the lake" she told and they all headed there since the mother queen who baked with Marrine wanted to give her second favorite grandson the treat since it is his favorite.

The queen is fond of Scott as she was another family who comforted and helped the boy with his trauma and anxiety after his bad experience, now she spoils him with all the treats she make and would give him compliments whenever he got another achievement, she stood as another mother to him since she refused and avoided his real mother.

Stepping out the castle garden, they found Scot seated on is wooden bench and log table outside his small 12 x 20 Log Cabin with A shape roof, he was comfortably sitting on his bench outside his 7 x 20 wide porch deck connecting to the dock on the lake side, he was weaving another paracord since it eases his mind, wearing his usual khaki cargo pants walking around his caterpillar boot and his tank top since it was summer, Patricia did not call for his name knowing he would avoid her or ran away. stepping up the porch she smiled at him, "May I?" she asked and he nodded.

The cabin was made for him, it was his grandfather's gift since the boy never asked for anything yet they know he loves his private moments and his alone time, Usui and Misaki let Patricia have some time alone with him first although Alexis handed her the cookies.

She opened and handed him the container, he took it and ate one, and to her surprise he offered her one, she smiled and took one, they were awfully quiet yet she was happy her son is trying his best.

"Can you teach me what you are doing?" she tried to make him interact and showed her how to weave it, she picked it up easily since she loved knitting and making scarves for her sons and now having to have two daughters.

"I'm finished, how do I secure this?" she asked and he cuts off the excess of the cord and burned it to shape as a stopper, he fitted it to her since it was hers.

She smiled seeing the bracelet that Ladvan handed to him when he was a boy now fits on his wrist perfectly.

"Why don't we join your father and your brothers for tea, Alexis and Marine are also here and brought the cookies" she told and the boy nodded.

"Thank you for keeping me company" with that little appreciation made her smile and happy knowing the boy starting to open up, with her gentle approach of affections he would easily calm down around her.

They joined the others for tea, Marrine giggled when she saw him walking around with his usual get up when Yuu went back to the table after his phone call informing his wife that his old friends are coming for a visit shortly since he called Ladvan and Lassic

Yuu patted his son in the back and his older sons looked concerned when Scott stiffen from his touch, the boy is still not comfortable since Yuu is still a stranger to him.

While everyone talks his phone started ringing and he looked annoyed, he picked it up and politely excused himself, turning his back and putting the phone to his ear, "Hello?" his deep baritone voice rings with his English accent.

"If this is a prank again, I swear I'll block you all in my list" he groaned, "And for the last time I'm English not Australian! How does that seem similar?" he faced palm and Usui started vibrate laughing while Misaki hid her face on his neck trying not to laugh loudly.

"Listen, I'm not going to say some wildlife narration! I'm no Australian, bloody hell, lads!" he wanted to slam his phone and everyone on the table sounded amused on his angry spat, "I don't sound like that?!" he felt offended.

"Why am I even friends with you American Jack bottom?" he started to complain, "I don't do profanities, and for the last time, I don't speak like that!" he wanted to throw his phone, "Good riddance" he sighed and turned his phone off.

"What happened?" Gerard amusingly asked.

"Bloody clowns thought they can record me and do those wildlife narration thing on television" he explained and his brothers lost it and laughed, from the three of them Scott has that perfect accent and English comical voice.

"Go get dressed boy, we'll have some guest, your uncle Ladvan will be visiting" Yuu told and his son left. Moments later he came back wearing a matching khaki button up long sleeve shirt folded up to his elbow and left his buttons open showing his tank top.

Having his tea and his mother pampering him and fussing over his food and trying to groom him, Patricia couldn't help it since she badly wanted to be his mother because whenever she sees her son quiet she feels guilty as she did that to him.

Yuu's friends arrived, they were all wearing military combat uniform except it was way different than Scott's modern one, they greeted each other and Yuu started to introduce his children, the five men amazed to know that his son is a member of the Ghost Recon and broke the famous guy from Japan sniper record.

The three men brought their own children the same age as Scott and introduced each other, Theo arrived with Siluca and joined Usui and Misaki with the others.

The three boys had different interest as their father explained, "Jorgo here, likes music and games" explained by Solon.

"Selge here likes the same thing" said by Lucien.

"Christopher, likes cars and anything that has wheels" chuckled by Alfred.

"And you both are still living the single life?" teased by Patricia to Lassic and Ladvan.

"Well, we don't have time to look for women" they jest.

"Man, we remember Scotty boy when he was just wee big" they pinched their finger in to small gesture, "Look at him now!" they chuckled, "He even outgrew Takumi and Gerard" they shook their head. "What have you been eating, lad?" they teased.

"MREs?" he replied frankly and they laughed.

"I ate those for years and I only became thinner" Ladvan said in laughter.

"Why don't you go have some fun with the boys?" asked by Patricia to her son petting his head since he was sitting and his mother can perfectly reach him.

While they were about to leave to his cabin and show them around, "Where's Gerard?"

The old Duke appeared with his phone on hand, "Again?" said Gerard who already looked defeated.

"Wait you are still playing with grandfather with that online game?" snorted Takumi and Misaki tried not to laugh knowing Gerard kept on losing to the old man.

"May I borrow your hat?" asked by Scott politely to Jorgo and he let him borrow his jungle hat.

"And here we have a Baboon on its natural habitat and about to be challenged by a ninety year old man to a game that he kept on loosing" he teased, Usui and Misaki together with Alexis and Theo lost it because he made the perfect access. "The Baboon is about to have a hissy fit" this time Yuu lost it since the boy is winning the Australian accent.

"He's about to say his words… or scream?" he kept on narrating and his brother just threw him a burning glare which he found funny.

"Okay that's enough boy, the Baboon had enough" this time the laughter got louder.

After he left Gerard alone, "Say, since you're good at this funny narrating thing why don't you join us play PUBG? I mean we have this funny gig we post on line and guys seemed to like it!" and they showed him a clip of their work.

"That seemed fun yet a bad idea… I'll join" he said and they laughed at the boy.

"He's your child alright" Alfred shook his head.

"Have you seen his bag? He's so much like Yuu" said by Patricia.

"I'll go show the guys around…" he told and kissed his mother's head quickly which made her feel even more happy knowing her son for the past days as well trying his best to show his affections even he felt awkward.

"It's a good start" smiled by Misaki clinging on Usui's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

After he left the boys were amazed to see the inside of his cabin and got excited seeing his airsoft huns displayed and kept on his small vertical locker gun rack with his airsoft armor and combat uniform gear, placed on the other side of his wall, while on the other side of the wall has his real hunting guns horizontally mounted on top of his middle wall and bellow it is his vertical wall mount fishing pole rack, his work wooden desk with a simple chair, on his table is his multitool and other kit, beside it is his simple divider where he put his other bags and gears, his knives and all other things.

He had a long sofa like bench on the middle and the boys started to hang out there talking to him.

Meanwhile, "Thank you for bringing you sons" smiled Patricia, "Scott never had some friends outside his military studies" she said in a sad tone.

"It's alright, Yuu called us and told us to bring our youngest kids, besides I think our sons are having a blast with him" said Solon.

"I'm just glad Scott will be acting his age. Besides he had been acting like an adult always and me and Patricia are having a hard time being a parent to him"

"It's my fault actually"

"Well, my situation is different since he grew up without a father and don't know how to act around since he has one now" he chuckled, "But Ladvan, thank you for giving him the bracelet"

"That inspired him to be like you" he patted his friend, "Don't give up, be a father to him, he really looks up to you" he said.

"And I will. Thank you"

~END?~

* * *

A/N: This is just part 1 on Patricia's side, Yuu's will be next :)


End file.
